


Fixated

by Cawaiiey



Series: Wholesome Family Fun [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Kinktober 2016, Kissing, M/M, gabe speaks spanish @ jack to tease him, oral fixations, tongue tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: Jack’s mamaw always told him he’d been sucking on things since the day he came outta her. Thumbs, pacifiers, fingers, nursed for way longer than his older brother; pa liked to joke he’d be a boob man when he grew up. Now, not only was he off on what gender Jack’d be attracted to, but he also missed the point on what he’d be obsessed with. No, John “Jack” Morrison had never been much of a boob man, he tended to fixate on one particular body part more than anything.He’d always been fascinated by mouths.





	Fixated

**Author's Note:**

> Oral fixation/shotgunning :)
> 
> Alright i have a huge oral fixation so THIS WAS FUN AF also there was no specific pairing so I’m taking it upon myself to WRITE THE R76 I HAVEN’T WRITTEN YET 
> 
> Reyes' italices are in Spanish!

Jack’s mamaw always told him he’d been sucking on things since the day he came outta her. Thumbs, pacifiers, fingers, nursed for way longer than his older brother; pa liked to joke he’d be a boob man when he grew up. Now, not only was he off on what gender Jack’d be attracted to, but he also missed the point on what he’d be obsessed with. No, John “Jack” Morrison had never been much of a boob man, he tended to fixate on one particular body part more than anything. 

He’d always been fascinated by mouths. 

Or, more specifically, his own mouth. Growing up, he’d bite his fingernails, chew on his thumb or the end of his writing instrument (ruined quite a few tablet pens that way; he’d been a menace to his teachers), and, generally, mess with his mouth in general. He’d found out from a very young age that he could do tricks with his tongue. Flexible little muscle, he could twist it around until it was upside down, could fold the sides up into a “taco” shape, and even found out how to bend it into something resembling a three-leaf clover. Cool party tricks or ways to show off to his friends at first, then realized, in the late years of middle school, that his tricks could also be perceived as a way of showing off that he was good with his tongue. 

Which, c’mon, let’s be honest; he totally was. 

Not that he ever had much chance to try it out. Indiana farm boy lived in a rather ass-backwards part of the country; when he figured he was gay, he also figured out it was  _ wrong _ to be gay in this town. Would be pretty hard to hide any homosexual relationship when he’d been with the same students since he’d started kindergarten. Some of these people were practically engaged from birth. 

He didn’t stay ‘round long enough to really be able to experiment with his sexuality, though. Not long after he turned eighteen, he found himself applying for the military. A brief interview with a recruiter at his school deemed him passable for foot soldier work; good genes, nice muscle, even if he was a bit wiry, and the recruiter liked the ‘glint in his eyes’, whatever that meant. Jack was shipped out only a few days after his graduation ceremony, seen off by his proud ma and pa, saying they were happy he was going out to fight the good fight. 

Jack had to suppress the eye roll until he was on the bus headed to the nearest major city, where he’d fly out to boot camp. The training wasn’t much different than the work he used to do at home, even though it was a little more grueling than your normal farm work. He made it through alright though, much more muscular and a hell of a lot more dedicated at the end of it. Jack wasn’t sure he was “fighting the good fight” still, but he found he was working towards a cause that had a little more substance than any other work he could think to find.

After graduation, deployment didn’t last long for him. Not even a full year until he was pulled into his commanding officer’s office and told he wanted to put Jack up for a special program with the United Nations. They were collecting international cadets to be put through a Soldier Enhancement Program. He was told he’d been closely monitored on the field, that he was more than a viable candidate for the experiment. 

At the very least, he’d been given a choice. And he chose to go with it. Sure, it was experimental, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. He’d become more than just a soldier. A name to go down in the history books, whether or not he survived it. Jack figured it’d be easy. Get stuck with a few needles, do some tests, become friends with a few other recruits. Either become a super solider or die trying. 

Jack never expected to throw Gabriel Reyes into his plans. 

First day of SEP found Jack Morrison face to face with his new roommate, a pissy bastard a scarce inch taller than him (or maybe it just seemed that way; guy held himself tall, and was built like a fucking brick house), with skin the color of mocha, and, speaking of references to long dead pop songs, guy was Latino too. And he seemed dead set on driving Jack crazy, just like girls with devil red lips. 

When Jack had first entered their shared room and thrown his stuff onto the unoccupied bed, he’d hardly noticed his roommate near the other bunk, He’d jumped with a start when he turned around to find himself almost face to face with the other resident of the room, who was apparently sizing him up, if the way his narrowed eyes dragged down his body was any indication. Apparently he didn’t like what he saw, his lips contorting and his brows furrowing. Jack knew these kinds of intimidation tactics, and gave him a taste of his own medicine, letting his gaze wander down the other’s (admittedly, impressive as  _ Hell _ , Jesus, there were those gay thoughts he hadn’t entertained in a bit) body. 

Firstly, guy was built. Very well. His bulging biceps and barrel chest were shown off tantalizingly by his tight black t-shirt, and even those forearms were toned delectably. Guy had a nice jawline too, and a set of lips that Jack decided were very much plush and kissable, even set as they were. His scowl was set dead center in a bracket of thick brown hair, styled haphazardly into a tawny goatee, and it looked like his hair had been shorn while he was deployed, since there was only the beginnings of curly locks on his head. Jack found his eyes drifting back down to the other’s lips, which were quirking up into a smirk, and, wow, he needed to do something with his tongue before he opened his mouth. He folded it in half and rubbed it against itself to occupy himself, even as he moved to take a step back and get out of the other’s space. 

He was followed step by step until the back of his knees hit the bed and he could go no farther. His roommate crosses his arms over his chest (wow, how had that shirt not just  _ given up _ yet, thing was persistent, much more than Jack was, because he would’ve burst underneath that muscle by now), and settles back on his haunches, eyeing him less intimidatingly and a lot more appreciatively. Not for the first time, Jack cursed his pale skin when he felt heat biting at his cheeks, and he knew it was visible when his roommate’s lips spread in a wide, wolfish grin, and he chuckled, low and baritone. Jack briefly wonders what those teeth would taste like on his tongue, and decides to bite the muscle to avoid voicing his inner voice. Stupid hormones and stupid sex drive, God forgive him, he’s only twenty, and he’s never been on the receiving end of a leering gaze of someone of the same sex, which is what he’s been gunning for in the first place. Sure, he’d been appreciated by plenty of women, but what was the point when he didn’t even like fish? 

Jack finds himself wrenched from his thoughts as the other man opens his mouth (he wonders how long you should know someone before kissing them, because, wow, he’d love to shove his tongue in the other man’s mouth, or, better yet, have that tongue shoved into his so he could suck on it) and out rolls a thick baritone voice, a bit raspy, but more than nice to listen to. And it comes out in the form of words that Jack doesn’t even  _ know _ . 

“ _ Leave it to the SEP to assign me a piece of hot blonde ass for a roommate _ ,” his roommate practically purrs, gesturing towards Jack, who was pursing his lips and trying in vain to understand what the hell was being said, but it was difficult to focus with a hot guy speaking in a different language and rolling his tongue around the ‘R’s, which, honestly, was  _ insanely  _ hot. Said guy uncrossed his arms and stretched them above his head instead, pulling the bottom of the black tee up to expose a dusting of hair leading down past the waistband of his pants, and the deep ‘V’ of his hips. Jack twisted his tongue into a clover, eyes bugging out of his skull at the sight. He hears a chuckle in response to his, likely, ridiculous face. 

Jack swallows down saliva in an attempt to alleviate his suddenly very dry throat as Roommate walks towards him languidly, arms still above his head, and there’s a smirk on those plush lips that Jack very much wants to kiss off. Day one of the SEP and he was already feeling the affects of the program. He hadn’t even been injected with anything yet. 

He chances a glance down at the front of the military-issued sweats that his roommate was wearing and decides he could be due for an injection very soon. Especially if anything hiding under there was a part of the medicine. 

Jack yanks his head up as the man stops moving, amusement evident in those dark eyes. He speaks again, tone lilting and teasing, even if Jack couldn’t understand him. Not that it mattered. He could be calling him all sorts of things, as long as Jack got to watch that mouth move like that.  “ _ Baby, stop fucking me with your eyes. We just met _ ,” he snorts, as if he said something funny, but Jack doesn’t notice, eyes locked on the way that tongue rolls around unfamiliar syllables, “ _ at least let me kiss that cute mouth first _ .”

He’s flopping around like a fish out of water, and he knows it. Jack isn’t sure how to flirt with someone in English, let alone Spanish (which, he was pretty sure it was Spanish; he’d heard passing farmers or people passing by from Chicago speak in similar dialects). He gains enough sense to start using his hands to try and communicate, gesturing between himself and Roommate while trying to find out how best to go about this situation. Maybe tell him he only speaks English? 

Jack goes to open his mouth and probably say something dumb, when the man in front of him busts up laughing, His eyes crinkle, and those lips split in a wide grin, and Jack feels his flush grow at the sight in front of him. He apparently takes pity on the poor white kid from Indiana, because the next words out of his mouth are  _ much _ easier to understand. 

“Sorry, sorry, just couldn’t pass up the chance to tease you,” his roommate says, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, before he extends his hand (which is big, oh yes, nicely so) forward in an offer for a handshake, which Jack eagerly takes up, grabbing the other’s hand and giving it a few firm shakes. When his roommate doesn’t let go, he doesn’t either, keeping their eyes and hands locked together, while the man speaks again, “name’s Gabriel Reyes. Call me Reyes, if you wanna act like one of those guys, or you can call me Gabriel if you’re feeling like less of an asshole and more of a real person.”

Jack can’t help but let out a bark of laughter at the other’s dry humor. It comes as sort of a surprise after being (likely) taunted in an unfamiliar language. With a grin, he introduces himself, “alright, Gabriel, my name’s John Morrison, you can call me Jack.” Gabriel gets a glint of amusement in his gaze and his smile widens, as if he’d heard a funny joke. 

“What if I wanted to call you Morrison?”

“Then I guess you’d be an asshole,” Jack quips back quickly. Gabriel’s eyes widen a bit before crinkling up as he throws his head back and laughs, the loud sound ricocheting off the walls of their room. Jack can’t help but beam at the sound, especially when his roommate drops his gaze back to his eyes again, mirth twinkling in the chocolate irises. 

Gabriel pulls his hand back and thoughtfully scratches at his chin, the other hand falling to his hip. Jack crosses his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows in question (he can’t cock one, he wasn’t born with  _ that _ particular skill) at the appraisal that Gabriel is giving him. The man apparently likes what he sees, as he claps his hands together and points his fingers in Jack’s direction, grin widening impossibly, splitting those plush lips so Jack can see the rows of his bright teeth in stark contrast to his mocha-colored skin and his dark goatee. “You’re sassy and fun, just like I like ‘em,” Gabriel tells him (Jack’s skin burns a bit, he sucks his lower lip into his mouth and teases it with his tongue, occupying himself), “I think we’re gonna get along great, Jackie.” 

There’s a tone to his voice that Jack doesn’t really recognize, but he likes the way it settles on his skin, and he wants to hear more of it, especially if it meant he could continue staring at that delectable mouth of Gabriel’s. The grin he gives Gabriel in return speaks volumes, and the predatory smile that graces his roommate’s features answers him in kind. 

Get along well, they will. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of the next few weeks and the start of the SEP program, Jack found himself spending more and more time with his roommate. Gabriel was fascinating, and he liked to listen to him. Or, more appropriately, he liked to watch him talk, especially when rapid Spanish fell from his lips. Jack’s little fixation had started to worsen in intensity, as he began to chew on his lip or play with his tongue more often. Sometimes he’d end up caught by Gabriel with his fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits in languid movements. 

At first, Gabriel teased him about it, telling him that he was like a baby, or calling him various things in Spanish, all of which sounded horribly raunchy, even if he didn’t know what they meant in English. But then, with every time he caught Jack sucking on something, be it his own fingers or an occasional lollipop, Gabriel would stare a little longer and his jabs would sound a little more nervous, a little more desperate. This dance they were doing around each other would reach a crescendo at some point. 

Then, on the night prior to their first injection, Gabriel procured a bottle of good tequila for them to drown themselves with. “Celebration,” Gabe had called it, as he popped open the top of the bottle and took a swig, his Adam’s apple bobbing delectably (Jack couldn’t tear his eyes away from the movement, and wondered how it would feel under his lips), “of life, Jackie.” He handed him the bottle, which Jack greedily took a sip of, delighting in the burn of the alcohol as it seared his throat on the way down to settle in his stomach like a pool of lava. He laughed a bit once the heat started to spread through his veins like icy fire, knowing he was about to get  _ absolutely wrecked _ . He’d been to a few keggers as a kid, but nothing more than beer and shitty moonshine was passed out at those. Nothing like the clear liquor that Gabriel imbibed in, with an alcohol content high enough to fuck him up from a few drags. 

That presumption proves true when, barely a quarter of the way into the bottle, Jack finds himself giggling like a schoolboy while he presses his head against Gabriel’s shoulder. He keeps his head tilted up so he can watch as Gabe takes a particularly long drink, his eyes squeezed shut, as if he was gearing himself up for something. The man’s hair has grown out a bit more, maybe an inch of soft curls decorating his previously bald head, and Jack wants to bury his hands in it. He almost reaches up to do so, but then his roommate tips his head back down and sets the tequila bottle off to the side. His skin is darker around his cheeks, colored warm brown, a flush that Jack had rarely seen before. It’s cute. 

“Jackie,” Gabe says suddenly, and the seriousness in his voice has Jack lifting his head up from the very comfortable perch it’d found. He stares at Gabe (wow, they are  _ swimming _ , his vision a bit blurry on the edges, fuzzy, focused on his roommate only), who turns to look at him with nervousness in his posture, which is completely out of place on someone such as Gabriel Reyes. Jack worries his lower lip in his mouth, between his teeth, noticing the way his roommate flicks his eyes down to his mouth and lets his gaze linger there for a moment before snapping his head up to lock their eyes together. His voice is breathy, a mere whisper, and Jack leans forward to hear it properly, “why do you always do that thing? With your mouth?” 

The question has him furrowing his brows, not understanding what he was asking through the haze of inebriation, which Gabe seems to get, when he heaves a sigh and drags his hand down his face. Jack watches as his roommate gestures vaguely with his hand, covering his eyes with the other, and he takes the opportunity to unabashedly stare at the other’s mouth up close. Lips are a little chapped in the center, but, more than anything, they look plush and kissable, even more so when he wets them with a stray swipe of his tongue. Jack wants to bite them, to suck on his tongue, to taste the teeth he’s been staring at for weeks. He realizes with a start that he hasn’t answered the other man, as the silence drags on between them. 

“D’you mean the… sucking thing?” Jack asks, voice just as low and breathy as Gabriel’s. 

“Yeah, the sucking thing,” his roommate responds, his tone falling an octave, and a slight rugged rasp coloring his words. Jack nods, understanding now, although he doesn’t understand  _ why _ he was asked the question in the first place. He reaches a hand up to pry Gabe’s off of his face, to expose those narrowed brown eyes. Jack likes the way his hand feels, all warmth and callouses, so he keeps a hold on it, while pointing to his mouth with the other hand. 

“Look,” he says, as if Gabriel wasn’t zeroed in on his mouth already, “I… can do tricks, like this.” Jack sticks his tongue out and wiggles it a bit at first, before pulling it back and twisting it until it was upside down. Gabe sucks in a breath, his eyes bugging out of his skull, and Jack, spurred on by his reaction, flips his tongue back over and folds it in half lengthwise. Gabe’s grip tightens on his hand, and there’s something dark in his eyes that he can see through the fog of inebriation. He stares into them while contorting his tongue into a clover shape, which he wiggles in Gabriel’s direction, before he relaxes the muscle and shuts his mouth, though he teases the tips of his canines with his tongue, continuing to occupy his oral fixation. Gabe wears an unreadable expression that Jack doesn’t even bother trying to figure out, not with alcohol clouding his every thought. 

His roommate reaches his hand up to curl under his chin, gripping him with his thumb, and Jack lets himself be dragged forward, breathing stuttered at the sudden closeness. Up this close, he can see flecks of black and red in the molten chocolate of his irises. He wonders why people say brown eyes aren’t beautiful, because Gabe’s are gorgeous, especially when they’re boring into him. Jack’s eyes flick down to the object of his obsession for the past few weeks, watching the other’s mouth open, and that raspy voice comes out and washes over his overheated skin that he knows is dyed in shades of cherry red. 

“Show me what else that mouth can do, Jack,” he says, and Jack’s brows furrow again, even as he’s hauled forward a little more, until their lips are only a breath away. There’s hesitation in Gabe’s actions, in the shuddery breaths that he breathes out between them, the ones that carry the bitter tang of alcohol that Jack knows he could taste if he just leaned forward a little bit more…

But he doesn’t. 

“I don’t know what else I can do,” Jack admits, despite the fact that he wants nothing more than to surge forward and steal a taste of his roommate’s delectable mouth. Gabe sucks in a breath and it feels like he’s stealing the air right out of Jack’s lungs, because he suddenly finds it harder to breathe. He’s a bit scared to see what he’ll find when he looks up into Gabriel’s eyes, though he does so anyways, dragging his gaze up from the other’s (plush, kissable, right  _ fucking there _ ) mouth, albeit reluctantly. 

Gabe’s eyes are half-hooded and boring straight into him, breaking him down from the inside-out, and there’s heat in them like hellfire, sending licks of flame up and down Jack’s spine.  _ Burn me alive _ , he thinks, a coherent thought in the muddled mess that was his mind,  _ burn me to ash, to bone, melt me down until I’m nothing.  _ Gabriel’s hand leaves his chin to slide around his neck, cupping the back of it, his calloused thumb rubbing circles into his pulse point. Their lips are still so close, he can feel their heat, radiating between them,  _ so close _ , close enough to taste, if he just leaned forward. 

“Lemme teach you the basics,  _ cariño,  _ I’m sure you’re a quick learner,” Gabriel mutters, and all Jack has to do is nod, and then his fixation is pressed against him in a chaste, close-mouthed kiss that has him reeling from simply the contact. 

He was right. Gabe’s lips are extremely plush, and just as kissable, and they feel so  _ warm _ against his, so supple. Jack curses his lack of experience, as he’s not sure where to go from here, but Gabriel takes the lead easily, tilting his head to slot their lips together. His lips part a bit, and there’s now  _ wetness _ accompanying the heat that Jack was easily getting addicted to. He follows in kind, opening his mouth slightly, and Gabriel makes an appreciative hum in the back of his throat that vibrates against Jack’s lips. He shivers, the hand that wasn’t still gripping Gabriel’s coming up to card in the short locks he’d been admiring earlier. They’re soft, soft as he imagined they’d be, and a perfect handhold for when Gabe’s mouth moves against his, rhythmically. He’s not sure  _ why _ they’re doing this, but, god  _ damn _ , it feels so fucking good.

Why does kissing feel so good anyways? Jack doesn’t have the answer for it, because he’s basically becoming a puddle under Gabriel’s skilled lips, and he can’t do much else than press back and move his mouth in kind. The heat he feels against his skin, the slight wetness on his lips, it all makes this experience more than enjoyable. He’s content to just sit like this, drunk and warm and kissing Gabriel Reyes. 

Well, Gabe has other plans.

As soon as he’d gotten used to the rhythmic movement of their lips, Gabriel opened his mouth a little wider, catching Jack off-guard. He makes a noise of confusion in the back of his throat, but Gabe doesn’t bother to respond with words. Instead, he swipes his tongue along Jack’s bottom lip, along the seam of his closed lips, and Jack’s eyes shoot open, arousal pooling low in his gut. Gabriel is looking at him still, his eyes open as they kissed, and  _ fuck _ , that’s hot, so so  _ so _ hot, that he opens his mouth without thinking. 

Wow, suddenly there’s a tongue in his mouth. 

Gabriel slips his tongue into Jack’s waiting mouth, surprising him with the sudden slick heat, but he quickly melts against him at the sensation. He’s never felt anything like it before, so warm and so wet, and it rubs against his own tongue, lighting fire under his skin with every brush. He makes a noise that he’s not aware of, spurring his own tongue into action as he messily reciprocates, swirling his tongue around Gabriel’s. The action drags a low moan out of his roommate, his hand moving up Jack’s neck to card through his short blonde locks, tugging at the strands lightly, 

Jack makes a pathetic sound when Gabriel’s tongue slips backward, away from his own. He doesn’t let it go far, biting down gently with his teeth, before he purses his lips around it and  _ sucks _ , doing all he really knew how to, while teasing the tip of his tongue with his own. Gabriel’s resulting groan vibrates through Jack and settles warmly in the pit of his stomach, as his cock makes itself known with a twitch from where it sits half-hard in his slacks. 

When Gabriel pulls back the second time, Jack lets him, needing to catch his breath anyways. He’s delighted when the other man doesn’t go far, pressing their foreheads together as they both drag in rasping breaths. Gabriel is the first to do something other than pant, as his breaths bubble over into laughter, chuckles shaking his shoulders, while he slowly shakes his head. Jack watches his smile through bleary eyes. He wants to keep kissing him. 

“Thought you said you didn’t know what you could do with that tongue, Jackie,” he rumbles at him, in a voice dripping with husky arousal, that Jack is sure will be a part of his masturbatory fantasies for the next lifetime. He can’t help the grin that splits his own spit-slick lips, a teasing glint in his baby blues that Gabriel sees instantly. Those big, calloused palms catch him around his waist and pull him closer, until he’s straddling Gabriel’s thighs, and the tequila bottle sits forgotten off to the side. He sits back on the thick, muscular legs, eyeing his roommate, who is looking at him expectantly. 

“Said I didn’t know what I could do with it,” Jack starts slowly, bringing his hands up to cup Gabe’s face. He tugs him closer, rubbing his thumbs over the lips he had just been kissing and liked to continue kissing for the rest of eternity, and continues, “but, I know how to suck.” He grins, just as predatory as Gabriel always is, and pulls him forward into a deep, searing kiss. He wastes no time, sliding his tongue into an accepting mouth, and taking the opportunity to taste the teeth he’d been entranced with since day one. 

Gabe slides his hands around from where they are loosely holding his hips to his backside, palming his ass for a moment before he grips it tightly, squeezing the muscle in a tight grip. Jack moans into his mouth, his hips canting forward to try and find some friction, and Gabe takes the momentary surprise to his advantage, as their teeth clack together a bit, and he finds his mouth full of Gabe’s tongue once more. Not that he’s complaining. And, because his roommate seemed to like it so much last time, he sucks on his tongue again, scraping his teeth along the muscle, all while Gabriel abandons any sort of pretense and slides his hands down the back of Jack’s pants, skin on skin. The contact sparks something fiery and delicious in Jack’s veins, turning his blood into molten lava, and overheating his skin from the inside-out. He’s surprised he’s not a puddle in Gabe’s lap by now. 

Gabriel forces his tongue back and takes Jack’s lower lip in his teeth (oh, he  _ likes _ that, he’ll have to try it out on Gabriel), dragging it back with him and worrying the skin for a moment. He releases it with an audible pop, and Jack keens at the lack of contact, wanting to surge forward once more, and meld their lips together until he couldn’t tell whose mouth was whose, until his lips and tongue were numb, and he walked into training the next time with lips bruised in shades of scarlet and violet. He doesn’t want the night to be over yet, and he moves to connect their lips once more before the liquid courage bleeds out of his veins, but Gabriel stops him with teasing words whispered against his mouth, sending a shiver up his spine and bringing goosebumps forth on his flushed skin.    
“C’mon, Jackie, lemme show you what else you can suck.” 


End file.
